Grace, I Hardly Knew Ye
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: "You think you know me Rich. No one knows me. Not you, not Mini,not Liv. No one's got a f**king clue who I am or what I can do."
1. The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

**Author's Note: **I disclaim.

* * *

><p>Bitch.<p>

Slut.

_Fucking_ _Cunt_.

These were the names that he would use to describe Grace Violet Blood in his darker moments. He regretted calling her such names just as soon as he thought them. He didn't mean them. He would never call his Gracie such names.

Never his Grace.

His

Sweet.

Beautiful.

Caring.

Grace

How could you?

How could he?

How could none of them have noticed?

Grace had been acting different ever since the summer of their almost wedding. He thought that it was all inside his head.

She was being secretive. Withdrawn.

From everyone.

From him.

Why hadn't he noticed? He was her fucking boyfriend, for fucksake!

She had been lying to him.

How could she do this him?

She was his heart.

He was so close to making her his wife….

Now he would never get the chance.

She was gone.

To somewhere he couldn't follow.

Because…because…

_ Grace Violet Blood_

_ June 12, 1995- February 14, 2014_

_Devoted Friend. Loving Daughter_

_ Her Story Doesn't End Here_

__**Author's Note: **This literally just popped in to my head. I love Rich/Grace. I think this is my attempt to vent out some fears I have for the new season. Gah, I don't want anything to happen to them! If could review and tell me if you want to continue that would be awesome.


	2. To You I Will Always Return

**AN**: Hearing this on the internet saying that either Rich or Grace will die...I don't think my heart can take it. *SOB*

There was a knock on his bedroom door. It didn't sound like his father and it didn't sound like his mother's knock. He heard whispers from the other side. Differencing tones. Both familiar. There was a knock on his door once again and this time it came with a voice.

"Oi, Rich! Mate it's time to get up you have been in your room for days. Enough is enough!" Alo, his best mate Alo. Normally he would have some sarcastic comment to fling back him but he just didn't have it in him. Not now.

" Go away Alo…"

"No can do mate it's time for you to greet the day." There was more whispering, and then suddenly Rich's door came open with bang. Nick barreled through like it was no big deal. All three of them were there. Alo, Nick and Matty walked into his room, they were all dressed in nice clothes. Rich knew why they were here and he wanted no part of it. Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't ready, Rich doubted that he would ever be ready.

" Everyone's going Rich, for Grace." They had all planned to go to gravesite to visit their fallen friend. All of them were going, they needed each other now more than other. It was still a shock a year later; they couldn't get over not being able to see Grace in person.

That name still sent shivers down his spine. Sent a bullet through his heart and soul. Why Grace…why her? She had never done anything to hurt anyone. She was a kind gentle soul. Loved by all…and there in lied the problem. Grace was loved by all. Whether it was welcomed or not was the question. There was a boy named Derek who seemed to take an interest in the young ballerina. Rich could remember him as clear as day. He was the guy dancing with Grace at her performance. He was her friend or at least that he pretended to be. They would come to find out that Derek had an unhealthy obsession with the young actress. He appeared at Roundview with gun on hand shot the place up looking for her. She being the girl that she was thought that if she could calm him down she could stop him. It all seemed to work until the gun accidently went off and in his final act Derek would take his own life.

" Alo…no…I can't."

" We'll all be there mate. Come with us." Alo tapped him on the back. Alo saw the pain in his best friend's eyes. It nearly did him in. It wasn't fair. They were supposed to make it. They were perfect for each other as cheesy as it sounded. It all seemed so unlikely, the ballerina and the metalhead but some how they fit. He had never seen Rich as happy as he was with Grace.

" Yeah Rich, I think we all need this. I know it hurts but…" Nick didn't know how to continue. He wasn't great with words most of the time but the intention was there and Rich saw it. Grace just wasn't his girlfriend she was their little sister as well. They helped to look after her along with the other girls.

" Please Rich…Grace would want to see you most of all." Disappointing Grace was the last thing he wanted to do. Maybe with his friends he would be able to do it. He didn't think he would have the strength to do it alone.

…..

It was sunny, a brisk sunny February day. The group of friends huddled together at the gravesite. No said a word, they just stared at the tombstone in silence. No one knew what to say. Franky was the first one to move foreword and spoke.

" You were the first one to make me feel welcome. I was a bit weird (still am I guess) but you never judged me on it. I—We miss you so much Grace. This place isn't home without you."

Next was Mini.

" Gracie, you were always so whimsical. If one of us was having a bad day all you would have to do was smile and say some random lit reference no one ever got and everything would be better. It's been hard realizing you aren't here anymore, that you won't come up to me and say 'Peeka boo Mini-boo'. I won't allow anyone else to call me that it was our thing—" Tears came to her eyes, her throat clenched preventing her from speaking. The sound that came out of her mouth was sob. Franky quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. Tears in her own eyes glistened.

" You promised…you promised everything would be okay!" Liv screamed, " But its not, it will never be okay…because you aren't here. Damn it Grace you should be here with us!" Liv was angry, hurt and whole sea of other emotions. Grace was the most optimistic person she knew. One couldn't help but see the silver lining when they were with Grace. Matty held her back until she calmed down. He chose not say anything; he didn't really get to know Grace as well as the others. That was something that he would probably regret but he was just glad that she considered him a friend.

Normally in situations like this Nick would drink to numb the pain but not today. Grace deserved better than that and he would be damned before he allowed anything ruin today. " Gracie…I just wanted to say thank you…for all those tutoring sessions, especially in Lit class. It took me awhile to get it but you never gave up me not once…Just know that you're missed…more than you could ever possibly know…"

Throughout everyone else's little speeches Alo had been pacing. He was nervous, he was frantic he didn't know what to do in situations like this. Usually he would try to crack a joke but now wasn't the time and recognized it. " Grace, you know at times of great tension I would used my skills of comic timing to lighten the mood but …I just can't." he took a breath before continued.

" Whenever I made a joke you would laugh, sometimes it was just to humor me but I know that when you really laughed you meant it. It was who you are, whatever you did you put your whole heart into it. Whenever one of us did something you would genuinely care. If we wanted to talk to you we had your full attention no questions asked. I'm so grateful to be able to be considered a friend. I'm thankful for you because have you made one of best mate's happier than I've ever seen him and I will never be able to repay you for that. I love you Gracie…goodnight lil'sis we'll see each other again someday, yeah?"

By now there was not one dry eye, not one stagnant lip. The thread that usually held them together was buried in the ground before them. Rich wanted to bolt. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't a reality where Grace wasn't a part of it. It was all so unfair…like this day. How dare it shine so beautifully when one of the best people he knew was taken so brutally from everything that she cared about? He shared a look with Alo who instantly got the message. He herded the others off, " Just give him a minute yeah.."

" Grace…" he closed his eyes and tried to get grip on himself. He imagined her looking at him with those doe eyes and instantly melted. His emotions were going haywire. He wanted to scream, to yell, to be angry but he just couldn't do it. He could never be angry at Grace. Oh how he wish he could, but it just wasn't possible.

" How could you do it? Why did you do it Grace? Why on earth did you think for one moment that you could talk that crazed lunatic down?" he knew why as soon as he said it. Her friends were in danger and her being Grace the only logical thing to do would be to protect them. But what about herself? What about him? Did she even think for one moment that he would be able to breathe let alone live without her? She was everything to him.

" I want to hate you Grace, so much so but I can't. I love you too much…everyday I hope to fuck that it was all just a nightmare and that you would either be laying right next to me or texting me good morning. But it never happens. Everything has changed Grace since you've…been gone…your father resigned as principle, the school is basically something out of _1984…_everything's fucked up Grace. The only thing that have been keeping me going on the others…but I don't think it's enough anymore. Every thing and everyone reminds me of you and I don't think I can do this anymore. I need you…" Rich knelt down on both needs and stared at the inscription.

_Grace Violet Blood_

_June 12, 1995- February 14, 2014_

_Devoted Friend. Loving Daughter_

_Her Story Doesn't End Here_

He caressed the top of the tombstone like he would her cheek. He remembered a time where they were just laying in bed listening to music and talking. She told him that one of the greatest fears she had was being alone. She feared the day when they would all go their separate ways, the day she would be alone. He held her close and kissed her forehead. He told her that day would never come because he would never leave her side. And that was a promised he intended to keep.

"Don't worry Gracie I'll be with you soon…just hold on a little longer yeah?" He kissed the tombstone, got up and went with his friends.

…..

Later that night Rich came back with a bouquet of red roses, candles, a small dinner from restaurant he took her to once and played the song she danced to at the first ballet recital he saw her in on his mini jukebox. Along side those things the gun his father hid in top section of the parents' closet. He set up the candles, placed the bouquet of roses right in front of the tombstone and ate his dinner in silence. After he cleaned up everything, he took out the gun.

" I know I'm late Grace…I was always a little slow on the up take on these types things but I'm here now…" in his state of mind he could have sworn that he heard someone crying. His heart broke into a million pieces.

"P-please don't cry Gracie I'll be there soon. Don't cry…" Tears fell down his face. The crying he heard turned into sobs. Click.

" Happy Valentines Day Gracie, I love you. You won't be alone anymore I'm coming." With shaky hands he turned the gun towards his chest, right over his heart. He took one last breath and closed his eyes. Without another thought he pulled the trigger.

…..

_When he woke up felt someone caressing his head, he looked up and saw Grace. He tried to speak but she stopped him. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. Why don't you rest now, you been through a lot recently we can talk about the rest later." Rich nodded silently and laid his head back down on her lap. He closed eyes and focused on her caressing his hair. They sat down under the tree in the grass and enjoyed the beautiful weather surrounding them. It seemed like the place they hung out at the Creevey's farm that one time._

_For the first time, in a long time Rich felt that he could finally breathe again. Maybe this was what heaven was. Something simple, something familiar. Their friends would grieve but they would eventually understand. He did what he needed to do._

_He did what he had to do to get back to Grace. And had never been happier. _

**AN:** Nearly broke my own heart writing this. *Sigh* Hope you like it.


End file.
